Total Drama: Primrose's Aftermath Show
by PrincessPrimeroseChekov
Summary: Former contestant Primrose (from my story Total Drama: The Mentorship) finally gets to host her own show! She tells us all about what happened to all of the contestants from Total Drama in the year gap between Mentorship and Generations... (Rated T to be safe)


Total Drama: Primrose's Aftermath Show

Episode Short 1: A Lullaby for Ai

The Aftermath theme starts playing, showing various clips of former contestant Primrose. As the theme came to an end, the screen went dark, until a spotlight turned on, focusing on Primrose. She was wearing an icy blue glittering dress that trailed behind her, her pink hair in ringlets. She winked as the camera zoomed in on her. "Hey world, what's happening? I'm Primrose, a former contestant of Total Drama, and I am so stoked to finally have my own spin-off show!"

Her poodle came running in and she scooped it up in her arms. "You may not know this about me, but I love my poodle, Mr. Mono-Puppy." (She said it in a way that sounded like Monopoly). "And I also love to gossip. And the only thing that trumps those two things is gossiping with my poodle!"

"Rrraph rraph." Mr. Mono-Puppy barked, wagging his tail.

"As you know, Total Drama Generations has already started. But I have gathered a lot of information from what happened to all TD contestants this past year. And, if I may say, a lot _has_ happened. Let's start off by focusing on the winner of last season... Our new fan-favorite mutant, Ai." Primrose then walked over to a large monitor and sat down on a large plush chair, with her poodle on her lap...

* * *

Ai was walking along a busy street, with Tomato on a leash. The small dog seemed unhappy to be in such a crowded area. Ai also frowned. Everyone she passed on the street gave her strange looks and some of the teenagers that recognized her laughed.

_"New York City. I know right, how did such a jerk come from the metropolis of the high class, with their snobby, superior attitudes and extreme skill in avoiding eye contact? ... Oh, actually it makes perfect since that Ai lives here. Since her incident with nuclear waste, she has been hoping that one of the top hospitals here can help her. But, not a surprise, all have turned her away."_ Primrose narrated.

"Well Tomato, I guess we better head back... We know what happened last time we went to Central Park." Ai muttered. She tugged at her shirt, which was the same as the one she wore in Total Drama: The Mentorship. She had slowed down in her growth, but her teeth were now like fangs, and she had become very sensitive to the cold.

"Yip yip!" Tomato barked, trying to not sound disappointed.

_"Last time they went to the fancy park, Tomato bit someone who tried poking fun at Ai. What a loyal dog, huh?"_

Ai is next seen taking Tomato off the leash and unlocking her house, which was in the poorer end of the neighborhood. "Grandma? We're back!" Ai called.

"The mail came. You got another offer to go on the Maurie Springer show for 'Mutants Gone Wild'." Her grandmother replied.

"Of course..." Ai muttered breathlessly, opening up the letter. "Oh, they claim they'd bring Phillip on if I went. Apparently these creeps love the fact that I hugged him." Ai slapped the letter down on the table. "Worst mistake I made ever."

"Yip?"

"I hugged him because I felt sorry for my direct elimination of him, nothing more." Ai replied. She then went into her room, the infamously large library that she read over the years greeted her with the smell of old paper and cracked plastic bindings. Tomato followed her in, happily fluffing up his bed on the floor before lying down. "There must be more to this boring life. I mean I hide in here to avoid people. I can't even sleep anymore. I gained insomnia now too."

_"Poor poor Ai. But her grandmother won't let her stay inside all day and stay up all night..."_

A few days later, Ai had taken Tomato for his morning walk earlier than usual. When the mail came, her grandmother banged against the door. "Ai? You got a load of mail today! So get out of that bedroom and do something productive for a change!"

Ai groaned. She didn't want to do anything; she woke up this morning and found that her skin had become hard like a rock in some places. In a state of depression, she locked herself in her room. She was just about to close her eyes to try to sleep again, when her grandmother banged again. "Are you up yet? Get up!"

"I'm awake..." Ai grumbled, unlocking the door. "I can't imagine what mail could have come in that was so important..."

Ai came into the kitchen and looked over her mail. More TV appearances, mostly for the shows that would only end up mocking her. Then something else caught her eye. "Huh? If... If it weren't in my hands, I... Wouldn't believe it."

_"In her hands was a letter in hideous handwriting, marked from Canada. It was more than she could have imagined." _

"It's from Jennifer! I know it's only been a month since we were together, but I can't believe she actually wrote to me." Ai said, ripping open the letter.

_"Dear Ai, Let me guess: based on your lack of television appearances, your mutation started accelerating and you want to hide from everything and everyone. So, let me cut to my point. I am on the verge of making a breakthrough serum to stabilize DNA. Perhaps it could even reverse some changes. Are you willing to move in so I can monitor you constantly? Come on, what can New York offer you that I can't? -Jennifer Heart"_

* * *

"And that's only the start of what happened with Ai." Primrose said, as the camera zoomed out from the monitor and focused back on her. "She did indeed move in with Jenn, leaving Tomato to watch over her grandmother. But, I don't think I should tell you anymore. Next time, we'll check in on Hana and what her newfound fame and what it brought her. I'm Primrose, with Mr. Mono-Puppy, and we'll see you next time."


End file.
